wastelandfandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Модуль:Navbox
-- This module will implement -- local p = {} local Navbar = require('Модуль:Navbar') local args local frame local tableRowAdded = false local border local listnums = {} function trim(s) return (mw.ustring.gsub(s, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1")) end function addTableRow(tbl) -- If any other rows have already been added, then we add a 2px gutter row. if tableRowAdded then tbl :tag('tr') :css('height', '2px') :tag('td') end tableRowAdded = true return tbl:tag('tr') end -- -- Title row -- function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args.title then return end local titleRow = addTableRow(tbl) if args.titlegroup then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.titlegroupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) :wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.titlestyle) :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') :addClass(args.titleclass) :css('font-size', '110%') :newline() :wikitext(args.title) end function renderNavBar(titleCell) -- Depending on the presence of the navbar and/or show/hide link, we may need to add a spacer div on the left -- or right to keep the title centered. local spacerSide = nil if args.navbar 'off' then -- No navbar, and client wants no spacer, i.e. wants the title to be shifted to the left. If there's -- also no show/hide link, then we need a spacer on the right to achieve the left shift. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end elseif args.navbar 'plain' or args.navbar 'off' or (not args.name and (border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none')) then -- No navbar. Need a spacer on the left to balance out the width of the show/hide link. if args.state ~= 'plain' then spacerSide = 'left' end else -- Will render navbar (or error message). If there's no show/hide link, need a spacer on the right -- to balance out the width of the navbar. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end titleCell:wikitext(Navbar.navbar({ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args.basestyle or ) .. ';' .. (args.titlestyle or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;' })) end -- Render the spacer div. if spacerSide then titleCell :tag('span') :css('float', spacerSide) :css('width', '6em') :wikitext(' ') end end -- -- Above/Below rows -- function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args.above then return end addTableRow(tbl) :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.aboveclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.abovestyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :newline() :wikitext(args.above) end function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.below then return end addTableRow(tbl) :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.belowclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.belowstyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :newline() :wikitext(args.below) end function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if args.image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end -- -- List rows -- function renderListRow(tbl, listnum) local row = addTableRow(tbl) if listnum 1 and args.imageleft then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '0%') :css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') :cssText(args.imageleftstyle) :attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) :tag('div') :newline() :wikitext(args.imageleft) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row:tag('th') groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.groupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) if args.groupwidth then groupCell:css('width', args.groupwidth) end groupCell :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row:tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not args.groupwidth then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local isOdd = (listnum % 2) 1 local rowstyle = args.evenstyle if isOdd then rowstyle = args.oddstyle end local evenOdd if args.evenodd 'swap' then if isOdd then evenOdd = 'even' else evenOdd = 'odd' end else if isOdd then evenOdd = args.evenodd or 'odd' else evenOdd = args.evenodd or 'even' end end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(args.liststyle) :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. evenOdd) :addClass(args.listclass) :tag('div') :css('padding', (listnum 1 and args.list1padding) or args.listpadding or '0em 0.25em') :newline() :wikitext(args.. listnum) if listnum 1 and args.image then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '0%') :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') :cssText(args.imagestyle) :attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) :tag('div') :newline() :wikitext(args.image) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() if not frame then return end local s = frame:preprocess(' | |1|0}} ') if mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) '0' then return end -- not in template space local subpage = mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(s, 2)) if subpage 'документація' or subpage 'Документація' or subpage 'пісочниця' or subpage 'тести' then return end for i, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('Категорія:' .. cat .. '') end end function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} --if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Navigational boxes without horizontal lists') end --if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, 'Navboxes using background colours') end return cats end function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'child' or border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = {'plainlist', 'hlist', 'hlist hnum', 'hlist vcard', 'vcard hlist'} for i, cls in ipairs(listClasses) do if args.listclass cls or args.bodyclass cls then return false end end return true end function hasBackgroundColors() return args.titlestyle or args.groupstyle end -- -- Main navbox tables -- function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :attr('cellspacing', 0) :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.title and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) else -- regular navobx - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs for k, v in pairs(args) do local listnum = ( .. k):match('^list(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end table.sort(listnums) border = trim(args.border or args1 or '') -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then res:node(tbl) elseif border 'subgroup' or border 'child' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :tag('div', {unclosed = true}) :done() :node(tbl) :tag('div', {unclosed = true}) else res :tag('table') :attr('cellspacing', 0) :addClass('navbox') :css('border-spacing', 0) :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) :tag('tr') :tag('td') :css('padding', '2px') :node(tbl) end renderTrackingCategories(res) return tostring(res) end function p.navbox(frame) -- ParserFunctions considers the empty string to be false, so to preserve the previous -- behavior of , change any empty arguments to nil, so Lua will consider -- them false too. local args = {} local parent_args = frame:getParent().args; -- Out of order parsing bug. local temp; temp = parent_args.title; temp = parent_args.above; for i = 1, 20 do temp = parent_args.. tostring(i); temp = parent_args.. tostring(i); end temp = parent_args.below; for k, v in pairs(parent_args) do if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end return p._navbox(args) end return p